Just a Kiss in the Moonlight
by SergeantPixie
Summary: Katniss needs space to think, and so does Glimmer. Confessions are made.


**AN: I love Glimmer. I love Katniss. Thus I love Glimniss. If you write me Glimniss I will love you. Just sayin'. This is also from my little brother Aidan's birthday present. Review if you please.**

**Just a Kiss in the Moonlight**

Training is over, the scores have been given, the interviews are done, the games will begin in the morning, and Katniss Everdeen cannot sleep. She tosses and turns for several hours, but she can't fall asleep. So she leaps out of bed and paces for another hour. She can't relax, she feels stifled in her Capitol supplied room. She needs fresh air and space to think.

So she flies across the room and wrenches open the door, moving quickly and quietly, she makes her way to the door that opens onto the roof. She throws open the door and darts out onto the roof. She stops quickly and holds her breath. There is someone else on the roof.

A girl outlined in city lights leans against the side of the building, staring out over the Capitol. Her blonde hair streams down her back, shimmering in the moonlight. Her arms are wrapped protectively around her shapely waist. She looks lost in thought and so very far away.

Hesitantly Katniss takes a step forward. Slowly she picks her way across the roof until she's standing next to the district two tribute. She leans against the wall as well and stares down at the city lights. The blonde turns her head to her.

"Hello Katniss," the blonde says quietly, giving her an uncharacteristically sweet smile. Katniss looks back at her warily.

"Hello Glimmer," she returns politely. "Sorry for interrupting you, I just needed some fresh air," she explains quietly. Glimmer shakes her head.

"It's okay, I was just thinking," Glimmer responds with a shrug.

"I can leave, if you want to think in peace?" Katniss offers quickly, clearly uncomfortable in her company.

"No. Stay," Glimmer replies, shocking Katniss to her core. "If you leave I'll just keep wondering what's going to happen tomorrow and torture myself with the hundreds of ways I could screw up and-" Glimmer stops her babble suddenly. They both know the word that she was going to say. _And die. _She's afraid to make a mistake and die.

So even careers are afraid of the games. In a strange way, it's comforting, knowing that even someone who has trained for this her whole life is afraid of the outcome. It makes her seem more human.

"It's okay to be afraid, Glimmer," Katniss supplies tentatively. Glimmer snorts disbelievingly. "No, really, you have every right to be afraid," Katniss persists. "You might be much better prepared for this, but you're human, and it is human to feel fear," Katniss concludes. Glimmer looks at her with watery green eyes.

"I'm more afraid that I'm going to die before I really _do anything,_" Glimmer admits quietly. "I've never really done anything but train for the games. I've never read a good book, or learned how to dance. I've never fallen in love or been on a date," Glimmer babbles. "I mean, I've never even had my first kiss!" she exclaims in shame. "I know I'm supposed to be the sexy, seductive career, but I've never kissed anyone, _ever," _Glimmer growls in exasperation. "I've never really lived, I guess. I don't want to die before I live," Glimmer admits earnestly.

Katniss listens to her babble in silence. Katniss has never really done anything either. She was so busy taking care of Prim and her mother; so busy surviving, that she never really lived. It was kind of sad, that they could both die in the morning, and they would die without ever really living. So Katniss leans forward and captures Glimmer's soft lips with her own.

Glimmer is still and unresponsive for a long moment, but then she comes to life and returns the kiss with fervor. She turns to face Katniss and slides her hands onto Katniss' hips, slipping her fingers underneath the hem of her shirt, she rubs soothing patterns into the soft flesh there.

Katniss stands on her tiptoes and sliders her arms around Glimmers neck, tangling her fingers deep into Glimmer's soft blonde hair. Katniss takes tiny sips from Glimmer's lips and Glimmer darts her tongue out to feel the tender flesh of Katniss' lips.

For a long time they give to instinct, allowing themselves to feel and indulge in the feeling of a warm, living body. Katniss breathes what Glimmer exhales and Glimmer loses sense of the world beyond Katniss Everdeen's body. Eventually they move apart to catch their breath. Katniss strokes Glimmer's hair away from her face and smiles at her tenderly.

"There, now you've had a kiss, and so have I," Katniss tells her gently. Glimmer smiles at her with tears shining in her bright eyes. Katniss presses one last kiss to Glimmer's pink mouth, and then she moves out of her embrace.

"Thank you, Katniss," Glimmer breathes. Katniss smiles at her.

"Good night, Glimmer," Katniss responds.


End file.
